Zombie Carl
Zombie Carl is a rotting, dark, decaying, entity of living death. But on the inside he's a kind, and loyal friend. Zombie Carl was a normal human being until he was turned into a zombie by the Crown of Nightmares, similar to Paul Wisniewski turning into a yeti. Or the Nightmare Crown killed him, he was buried, and he came back as a zombie. Poor Carl now spends his undead days as a butler at the Boudreaux Mansion, a pilot for the Spectre Squadron and as a gatekeeper from Spookane. Roles in games Zombie Carl (MySims Kingdom)|MySims Kingdom||true Zombie Carl (MySims Agents)|MySims Agents Zombie Carl (MySims SkyHeroes)|MySims SkyHeroes Trivia *At the Boudreaux Mansion graveyard, there is a grave belonging to "Carl Weatherby, greatest golf caddy". This may be a relative of Carl as both share the same name and both are servants of the Boudreaux family. "Weatherby" may even be Zombie Carl's last name. It is also possible that this was Carl's grave before he was resurrected. *Zombie Carl may be exaggerating when he said he's been alive for hundreds or thousands of years since he's a zombie. He worked for Cyrus Boudreaux for 87 years and at one point during that time period (probably due to the Crown of Nightmares), he was turned into a zombie and no longer a normal human. *In MySims Kingdom, Carl has no curls in his hair, but in MySims Agents he has curls in his hair **His hair is also shorter in his MySims Agents concept art. *Zombie Carl is a bit like Violet. He lives in Spookane but is a Cute Sim; Violet lives in Cutopia but is a Spooky Sim in MySims Kingdom. They also have 3 Paranormal, 1 Nature, and 1 Smarts while in MySims Agents and also they are both suspects for the first case in the Boudreaux Mansion. *In MySims SkyHeroes, Carl has an eyepatch, possibly meaning that Chesby may have poked out Carl's eye when he put him in his head. *The condition's of Zombie Carl's death vary from game to game. In MySims Kingdom, it appears he's been dead for hundred's of years and has spent most of his life and death in Spookane's swamp. In MySims Agents, it is said he's been a butler for around 87 years, but most of which he was alive for, so he must have been a zombie for only around 12-16 years since around that time the Nightmare Crown incident took place. In MySims SkyHeroes, it is said he died in the Spectre Squadron's base 80 years before the game began. *In The Sims 3: Generations while telling a ghost story, a picture of Morcubus and/or Zombie Carl may appear over a sim's head. *In MySims Kingdom, even after Carl has given you the key to the gate, he sometimes pulls out the same key he gave you, nervously looks around, then puts it away. *In his butler attire, he bears a resemblance to the character Riff-Raff from Rocky Horror Picture Show. *He is one of the deceased Sims along with Cassandra, Cyrus, and Mel. *If you send Carl on Makoto's dispach mission high school year book he will say "You might think zombies and teenagers don't get along, but this is just a myth perpetuated by the movie industry. Zombies love teenagers! Especially their BRAINS! Oops, did i say that?" *According to his MySims Agents ''concept art, Carl apparently uses some type of dead bird as a feather duster. This could be a joke relating to him being a zombie. *In both the ''The Sims 3: Generations and the MySims Kingdom credits he can be seen doing a dance which looks like the dance from the music video for Micheal Jackson's Thriller. *In The Sims 4, Carl appears as one of the MySims trophies that can be collected by players. He is a rare trophy and described as: Poor Carl. Things have only gotten worse for him since he died. He spends a lot of his time wondering what he's actually accomplished and basically having an after-life crisis. *Carl's job as the Boudreaux Mansion's butler may be a reference to real world voodoo practices. In real life, zombies are actually people who have been exposed to a poisonous concoction (containing, among other ingredients, poison blow fish) that leaves them in a brainwashed state; once put into this trance, the zombie is used to perform common chores. This makes even more sense give the fact that the heiress to the mansion is Madame Zoe, who is a fortune teller with an obvious voodoo theme. Foreign names *'Dutch:' Zombie Karel *'English:' Zombie Carl *'French:' Carlo le Zombie *'Japanese:' ゾンビのカール *'Spanish:' Carl el Zombi Gallery Carl9.jpg|Carl's MySims Agents concept art drawn by former MySims concept artist, Genevieve Tsai. CarlMSSH.png|Carl's MySims SkyHeroes concept art drawn by former MySims concept artist, Genevieve Tsai. TheSims3_Carl.png|Zombie Carl in The Sims 3: Generations. Sims 4 - Carl.png|Zombie Carl's trophy in The Sims 4. Category:MySims Kingdom Characters Category:MySims Agents Characters Category:Cute (MySims Kingdom) Category:Agent Recruits Category:Paranormal Category:Smarts Category:Nature (MySims Agents) Category:MySims SkyHeroes Characters